


Sin From My Lips

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, our favorite brothers are cheeky little bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili finally get some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin From My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have another prompt. The request was simply for Fili and Kili making out, so I had a little fun.
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=19564557#t19564557

Life in the Blue Mountains was very busy, so it wasn't often that Fili and Kili got some time to themselves. Between working the forges with Thorin and Dwalin, training with them, lessons with Balin, helping their mother around the house and in the shop, they were often worked until the very last light had left the sky. As such, when they did happen to get some time alone, they took full advantage of it.

Thorin and Dwalin were away on business for the week and Mother was off with Oin helping to deliver a baby. Therefore, when they'd had their lesson with Balin and completed the work in the forge Thorin had left for them, the two brothers were able to return home early. They hardly noticed the dinner of bread, cheese, and eggs as they ate it. All they could really focus on was grinning at each other across the table. They'd both been dreaming about tonight all day. Was it any surprise then, that when Fili had just finished chewing his last bite of food, Kili leaned across the table and planted a light, teasing kiss on his brother's lips…or at least it _would_ have been light if Fili hadn't reached up to tangle his fingers in Kili's loose, dark hair, holding their lips locked together for several moments of hungry kissing. He'd been ready for Kili.

"Couch?" Kili suggested, a rather predatory smile slinking across his face.

"My thoughts exactly, Brother mine," Fili said as he rose from the table. Kili bounded to his feet, practically bouncing from the kitchen into the main living area, quickly settling himself on the lumpy couch in front of the fireplace, looking eagerly back at his brother, who was moving at a slightly easier pace. When Fili reached the couch, he leaned over the back and pulled Kili into another kiss, tangling his fingers in his silky hair once again.

"I love your hair," he said quietly when they came up for air, foreheads pressed together. "It's so different from everyone else's. It's untamable…just like you."

"Well, you can try to tame it, then…all night long," Kili promised before wrapping his arms around Fili's middle and pulling him over the back of the couch. Both brothers laughed as he landed in a heap on top of Kili.

"I'll take that offer," Fili said, pinning his little brother to the couch. Kili smiled up at him as he descended upon him, covering his mouth with his own. For several minutes, their kissing was just the hungry press of lips, but then Fili began to suck on Kili's bottom lip, causing the young archer to groan quietly. Then he slipped his tongue inside Kili's mouth, gently caressing everything he could get at. Kili was just as active as his brother, tongue battling gently with Fili's. The elder groaned in return, though, when Kili gently bit his tongue, pushing back on it.

"My turn," he whispered against Fili's lips before slipping his tongue past them, plunging into his lover's mouth. He could feel Fili shudder as he mapped every inch of familiar territory, reveling in the smoke and spice his brother always tasted of.

Once Kili had had enough of his exploring, they moved to a more even ground between the two of them, tongues swirling around each other, each caress drawing forth the next in a cycle of heat and moisture. When Kili moaned quietly, Fili suddenly moved away from his mouth, kissing a trail down to his neck and beginning to work there.

Kili leaned his head back, offering up his neck to be kissed. One hand reached up to stroke Fili's golden hair while the other gripped his shoulder, fingers digging a little more harshly with each kiss laid to his skin.

Fili was enjoying the rough treatment of his shoulder, along with the soft skin beneath his lips. Kili's jaw, chin, and cheeks were ever prickly with stubble these days, which he liked, but he also enjoyed the smooth, soft contrast of his neck. Worshipping the soft pale skin with his mouth, he began to worry it with his teeth, peppering the unblemished expanse of flesh with tiny bruises. His marks would be visible on Kili's neck for days.

Grinning at the thought, Fili made his way back up to his brother's face, pressing a very deep kiss to his lips. Kili reciprocated the kiss enthusiastically, pressing up against his brother. When they separated briefly, he smiled at Fili, the look somehow managing to combine joyful innocence and carnal hunger…the eternal contradiction that was his baby brother. Kili leaned forward a little, nipping playfully at his ear.

"Mine," he growled softly in his ear, reminding Fili of a little wolf pup. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Kili immediately backed off, looking put out.

"I could throw you off me, you know? Just throw you down and fuck you any time I like. What, _exactly,_ is so funny?" he pouted.

Fili smiled as he reached a hand forward to caress his brother's cheek. "You are, kha'i-ith. You're adorable and I love you."

Kili humphed, not quite ready to forgive, but not pulling away from his touch, either. "Well you're terrible and I loathe you."

"Oh, come on now. What can I do? What can I do to make you want me again?"

"Let me up," Kili ordered, poking him in the chest. For a moment, Fili was afraid. Had he really pushed too far? Was Kili really done for the night? Feeling somewhat shocked, he got up off the couch.

"Hey! Get back down here. Sit down. I didn't say I was done with you," Kili said, kicking his legs out as he sat up himself. Not yet sure what to think, Fili cautiously sat down beside Kili.

Then his brother pounced on him.

Somehow the wily young dwarf went from sitting beside him on the couch to straddling his hips, pinning him to the couch in kind.

"Don't forget who's in your bed, Nadad," he whispered against his lips before drawing him into another kiss. Their hands moved to intertwine with each other as they kissed.

As they continued to lock lips, Kili shifted his position, pushing a knee between Fili's legs, working until he was pressing right up against his groin. Lost in the kiss as he was, he couldn't quite manage to stop himself from rutting against his brother's knee. Kili kept him pinned, though, allowing him to move only just enough to whet his appetite for the friction. Kili had him so caught up in the heat of their kiss, he didn't realize how near he was. All he could feel was Kili kissing him, and it felt…so…good.

That was when he came, suddenly, with a muffled cry against his brother's lips. Kili continued to kiss him as he spilled, drinking in his sounds of pleasure and hardening himself as he felt the sticky pulse of it through the cloth. He didn't release his brother until several minutes after the orgasm had drained him. Then, finally sitting up properly, he grinned down at Fili.

"So…shall we adjourn to our bed for the evening?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking rather pleased with himself. Fili just stared at him through half-closed eyes for several moments before finally nodding. Slowly, he sat up…but then he quickly shoved Kili off of him. The younger Durin fell to the floor with a surprised yelp and his brother was on him just as quickly, pinning him down. Mirroring Kili's move from earlier, he pushed his knee between his legs, only he didn't actually touch the already aching hardness there. Instead, he grabbed Kili's collar and pulled him into the most mind-blowing kiss of the evening, leaving him gasping for breath on the floor afterwards.

"Let's get going. I bet I can make you come without even laying a hand on you," he said before climbing off of Kili, who just lay there as he headed for the stairs.

"I hope you don't think I can _move_ after a kiss like that, Azyungal," he called after him, his body still trembling from the sensation.

"You're going to have to," Fili taunted him from halfway up the stairs. "If you don't, it will be just you and your hand tonight. You don't want that, do you? My hand and I will be waiting for you in bed. If you're not up here in five minutes, we're starting without you."

Kili groaned inwardly, but there was a smile on his face. Already he could think of a thousand different ways to play his brother's little game…all of which would be immensely enjoyed.


End file.
